Reaction
by Beloved
Summary: SLASH! fulfills clex 'first kiss' challenge...i think
1. Default Chapter

Reaction   
By Beloved   
Clark/Lex   
Spoiler for Jitters   
  
Clark looked over at Lex, wrapped in the cold, false embrace of his father, and frowned deeply. Pulling out of the warm, loving embrace of his own parents, Clark made his way determinedly over to the two Luthors. Lex saw him coming over, and with a flash of what Clark was sure was relief, pulled out his father's forced embrace, and smiled at Clark - the first real smile Clark had seen from him all day.  
Clark came to a stop in front of Lionel, with just a quick glance at Lex to reassure himself that he was really OK, before turning to face the elder Luthor. Lionel glanced at him with a look of superior disdain, and this just strengthened Clark's resolve.   
"Good afternoon Mr. Luthor. My name is Clark Kent, and I am-"   
Lionel interupted him "The young man who saved those people - including my reckless son here. Thank you Kent." Clark gritted his teeth at that comment, and the tone Lionel got when he spoke of his son.  
"Actually, I was going to say, I am the best friend of you so-called 'reckless' son. And I just wish you were as proud of him as I am. He saved our lives today Sir."   
"Yes, well, that was then followed by him then having to be saved. And by you I believe."   
"Yes Sir. I've saved him before, I saved him today, and I'd do it again."   
Clark clenched his fists, as they had gone off-topic, and took a deep breath before saying, "Anyway, I did not come over to discuss that. I just wanted to tell you that I dislike you intensely."   
Clark smirked internally at the twin looks of shock on the two Luthor's before continuing.   
"I dislike the way you work and do business, and I dislike the way you treat people. But I hate the way you treat Lex. He doesn't deserve it."  
At that, Clark brought his fist back, and, with less then half of his strength, punched Lionel Luthor square in the face. Lionel's head went back, and he crumpled to the floor at Clark's feet.   
With a decisive nod at the crumpled heap that was the senior Luthor, Clark then turned to Lex. He took in the look of shock evident on Lex's face, but was too happy that Lex was alive and OK to address it. Then, with a deep breath, Clark straightened his shoulders, and walked up determinedly to Lex, then, without giving him a chance to stop him, Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and kissed him deeply, too glad that they were both OK - and also on a bit of a high after taking the senior Luthor down a peg, to care about the consequences. 


	2. Part 2

Reaction part 2  
  
Lex just stood there for a moment, trying to get over the shock of his normally calm, quiet, non-violent best friend punching his father in the face. However, at the realisation that Clark was kissing him, Lex quickly got over the shock, and his hands ran of their own accord through Clark's raven locks, as Lex returned the kiss passionately. They both came back down to earth rather quickly, though, because, as soon as he got over the shock of his son punching Lionel Luthor (although he could not deny that he did not enjoy the sight) and then instigating a kiss with another man - *Lex* Luthor, Jonathon Kent came storming towards them. "Clark Jerome Kent! What the bloody *hell* do you think you are doing?!!" At the sound of that voice, the two young men broke apart, both slightly flushed, and Lex panting for breath. However, at the sight of Jonathon Kent's furious face, Lex unconsciously moved closer to Clark, who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist protectively. Jonathon's face darkened at that move. "Luthor, get your hands off my son." At the tone in Jonathon's voice, Clark stepped forward, looking as if he was sorely tempted to punch his father the same way he had Lionel. "Dad, in case you didn't notice, it is me who has my arm around Lex, and it was me who kissed Lex, not the other way about. And honestly, if Lionel bloody Luthor is the scumbag that you say he is, then stop bloody well acting like him! Lex is a person you know! He is more than the sullied surname of his father! Lex is a kind and decent person, who has been working hard since the day he arrived in Smallville to help people! But all you and all the other small-minded bigots in this town can do is look down on him, and treat him badly because of his last name!! It's just not right! I mean, look at what he did today! He risked his life for his friend and a couple of school kids who he doesn't even know! He could have died! Any nobody seemed to care - except me." During Clark's speech Lex had got as close to a blush as he could get - until the tail end, when he could feel the slight tremors in Clark's body. As he heard Clark's voice trail off, full of sadness and pain, Lex immediately turned to he was facing Clark, fully in his arms. Uncaring of the fact that Clark's father was standing right there, Lex focused totally on the only thing and person he cared enough to worry about. He ran a hand across Clark's cheek and said quietly, "Clark, it's OK. I'm alright - thanks to my own personal guardian angel swooping down and saving me once again." Clark blushed, and smiled softly at Lex through his lashes. Lex smiled back for a moment, but then looked back up at Clark, stone-faced, tightening his grip around Clark as he spoke. "But don't you ever do that again! I went in there to get *you* out! And what do you do? You come running right back in!" Clark's arms tightened around him in return, as he answered back. "And what did you expect me to do? Leave you there alone? I-" Clark cut himself off at the look on Lex's face, and the realisation that Lex *had* thought Clark would leave him - that was the point. "Oh Lex." Clark pulled Lex to him, and rested his head atop of Lex's, rubbing his back soothingly as Lex relaxed into the warm and loving embrace. Unknowing of the fact that Lionel had come round, and was starting to get up, Clark whispered in Lex's ear, "Lex, I would never leave you alone. As you said, I'm your personal guardian angel. *Yours*. And you're not getting rid of me that easily." Lex looked up at him, his eyes full of hope, and yet clouded by a shadow of doubt. At the sight, Clark took a deep breath, "Well, here it goes..I love you Lex. And if that's okay, you'll never be alone again." Lex looked at him for a moment in shock, before giving Clark an answer in the form of a resounding and fervent kiss. 


End file.
